


Are you going to leave?

by ael_ys



Category: Cravity
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Taeyoung ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_ys/pseuds/ael_ys
Summary: PROMPT: "Taeyoung is a ghost and they died in the apartement Seongmin moves to. Usually Taeyoung is grumpy and possessive ot the appartment and scares out anyone that moves in but Seongmin is cute and Taeyoung doesn't want them to leave."
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wrote this. Prepare for the hurt.

Seongmin looked around the living room, it looked a lot better, less big, now that he had finished putting all the furniture. He really deserved a break. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. He still had some more boxes to unload, they were full of photobooks and some other souvenirs. He started to go toward the door.

“Where are you going?”

He jolted. Wasn’t he supposed to be alone? He paused but heard nothing more. He continued to walk away.

“I said where are you going?”

This time he turned around and he found a boy around the same age as him standing in the hallway. He turned white, maybe even whiter than the boy in front of him.

“Who are you? Why are you here, he asked as he took a careful step back.”

The boy looked grumpy. He had a very fair skin, so fair it almost seemed like you could see through him. He looked straight forward with determination, but what kind of determination could he possibly need?

“I should as you that. But since you are cute for a human I will answer first. My name is Taeyoung. I reside here.”

“I’m pretty sure you do not. I’m Seongmin, I am moving in and you are definitely not the landlord so that is not your place.”

Taeyoung tilted his head. Seongmin felt like a butterfly when kids bend down to observe it: fragile and scared.

“Are you leaving?”

“No. I just want to get boxes from the car…”

Taeyoung smiled, nodded and vanished. Literally vanished, Seongmin blinked to make sure he did not dream. No. Taeyoung had been here but he wasn’t anymore. 

Later that day he did see him again. He had gone to the balcony to put a flower plant outside. The sun was setting and he took a picture. The sky was purple, hints of pink and orange could be seen here and there.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it Seongmin?”

The boy felt his heart almost jump out his chest, to go where exactly?

“Please, Taeyoung don’t do this again? How did you come here?”

“I’m a ghost. And it’s hyung.”

“Hyung? That’s ridiculous, you’re not older than me. And you’re not a ghost.”

“I am.”

Seongmin continued to look at the horizon. Taeyoung stared at him.

“It’s beautiful indeed, Seongmin replied.”

“Yeah.”

When Seongmin turned to talk to Taeyoung he was not here anymore. He had disappeared again. 

The next time they met Taeyoung was sitting on Seongmin’s bed. The latter just came out from the shower. He sighed as he saw the pale boy. 

“You again?”

Taeyoung nodded as Seongmin grabbed some clothes and left to get changed somewhere else. When he came back, Taeyoung was sprawled over his bed, lokking at the ceiling without moving.

“Are you okay Taeyoung?”

“Hyung.”

“Sure.”

“Actually I am not. Are you going to leave?”

“No.”  
Seongmin settled next to Taeyoung, he carefully made sure they did not touch each other. Taeyoung turned his head toward him. A soft smile covered his usual grumpy expression. 

“I’m glad.”

“Actually… I talked to the landlord. He told me a boy around my age died in here, a few years back already. He said some of the tenants said they saw him…”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have a question to ask hyung?”

Seongmin shook his head. He closed his eyes. He felt peaceful. The opened window let a fresh breeze come in. He could feel every inch of his body. He was really himself in this moment and not just a student, a son, an employee or a friend.

“Hyung, he whispered.”

No answer.

“Hyung, he said louder.”

But when he looked next to him he realised he was alone.

He sighed.

At the end of his first month in his new place he was used to Taeoyoung appearing and disappearing out of the blue. He did not mind his presence. He found it reassuring to have him by his side.

One day Taeyoung stayed unusually long. He sat on the couch and played around with a thread he had found somewhere. As always he was quiet. 

“So, Seongming said, today Serim hyung helped me with my studying but I still couldn’t understand and he got so done with me Allen hyung had to come help him out. It was so funny, I swear Serim hyung almost jumped out the window.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun… Seongmin. You’re not leaving are you?”

Seongmin looked up and saw Taeyoung’s bright gaze on him. 

“Why do you keep asking that-his voice was angrier than he expected- why do you ask that? Don’t you like it when I’m here?”

Blood had rushed to his cheeks. He probably looked dumb , his face was red and his hair not even done and Taeyoung was probably laughing inside but he just felt so angry. If Taeyoung did not like him he could have told him instead of leaving hints here and there.

“Seongmin…”

After hearing his name called out he frowned. Why use such a gentle voice if he was going to hurt him?

“What?”

“You’re joking right?”

“Do I look like I’m joking Taeyoung? Look at me. Do I look like I’m joking?”

Taeyoung stared at Seongmin in incomprehension. Seongmin looked ready to tear up but he could not understand his fault.

“Seongmin. I’m sorry, please forgive me. I don’t think you’re joking but please why do you think I hate you?”

“You’re always asking me if I want to leave! I feel like an unwanted guest but you’re the unwanted guest! Why are you even here? This is my home. Go away.”

Taeyoung looked at Seongmin’s angry face. He could feel his heart break in his chest and he wished Seongmin could see it, could see how his heart was falling apart as he heard the words he had feared to hear since the day he had seen Seongmin move in. 

But Seongmin did not know that, not when he stared at the other side of the couch where no one was seated anymore. He let a tear roll down his cheek, just one he wiped soon enough.


	2. The Venom Starts to Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyoung hates it, seeing Seongmin happy... Happy without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited sequel of Are You Going To Leave? (AYGTL?) is slowly coming together! I hope you’ll enjoy it!

Taeyoung couldn’t take his eyes off the pale hands holding two glasses of soda. They were thin and almost as light as his own. Was the trespasser turning into a ghost?

“Hyung, Seongmin called with a wide smile covering his face, do you want to eat something? I have chips, oh and some seaweed snacks or if you prefer sugary food I have some chocolate.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you Seongmin.”

“Thank you for dropping by Serim Hyung. I was really anxious because the deadline is so close but with your help I made a lot of progress. I’ll eternally be grateful.”

“It’s really nothing, don’t sweat it, I’ve been there too and I could have done with a senior’s help back then, especially since I used to be such a procrastinator.”

“Still, you could have said no, especially since I asked you to come over on such short notice.”

Taeyoung tightened his lips, barely trying to hide his frown. It had been weeks, maybe months even since he last appeared to Seongmin. But he couldn’t leave. He was stuck in the appartement and seeing the boy who broke his heart live as if nothing happened was only making him more miserable.

“So, Seongmin, if you really think you’ve inconvenienced me why don’t you go to the theatre next week, with me of course, there is this movie I want to see but Allen doesn’t want to go…”

“Ah, yes, I’ll come with you! Just give me the time and day.”

Taeyoung stared at the older boy. He had to admit this Serim guy was extremely handsome to the point where jealousy had taken over his heart the second this unwelcome guest set foot in the appartement. When Serim was here Seongmin smiled more, he laughed and he looked happy. He hated that.

Serim stirred his straw in his drink, he seemed thoughtful.

“Seongmin, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you’ll come back to work soon?”

“Oh...” 

Seongmin looked down, his hands were on his thighs and he nervously played with his trousers. His joints were white but he didn’t seem to notice or care.

“To be frank, I think I really need a break so probably not, not soon. But who knows right?”

He raised his head and smiled brightly again. How could he do that Taeyoung thought to himself. Serim’s eyebrows met his nose, he was obviously pained to know his junior would extend his break. He gently laced their fingers together and gave the younger boy a soft smile.

“It’s okay Seongmin. Take all the time you need. Rest if that’s what will make you get better, go out if you need to, live your life as you please. And maybe somewhere you’ll find happiness in the way.”

Seongmin smile fell and Taeyoung felt his heart tighten as he heard Seongmin’s soft voice:

“I’m already happy being with you hyung….”

“But?”

“But it’s complicated…”

“I see. Well as I said: you need to get well, that’s what matters to me.”

Taeyoung had enough. He hated being here, looking at the one person he actually cares about being taken away, even further away, from him. He looked at the pair one last time before he left. 

Why were they so close? Closer than Seongmin had even been to him? Why was his heart aching so badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments! I’ll make sure to reply ♥︎


	3. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you discover new things about your friends and it brings you to understand yourself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a bit emotional writing this because it reminded me of my life a bit too much... I tried to write something that matters a lot to me and do it justice, so enjoy!

Seongmin’s eyes widened. There was no way he heard what came out of Allen’s mouth properly.

“What? I think I misheard.”

“Serim and me are dating.”

“Since when?”

“It’s going to be three months soon? I think it was something like two months after you joined us, a bit less.”

“That’s amazing! Congratulations to the both of you!”

As the words left his mouth he felt that sickness come back. His throat started to choke him, he barely managed to continue speaking:

“I’m really happy for you…”

Allen seemed to notice his distress and opened his arms to the younger boy who quietly cuddled up against him. Allen patted his head. 

“It’s going to be okay… Ah, don’t cry… No, Seongmin, don't cry. Look at me.”

Seongmin reluctantly obeyed, his eyes were probably so red and he could feel his snot slowly making its way to his lips. Allen used his hoodie’s sleeve to wipe off the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Listen to me closely, you will be okay, I don’t know who is making you feel unwell, who is hurting you like that, but I know one very important thing that you will need to never forget. You, Ahn Seongmin, are a very sweet boy, an amazing friend and the best gift one could dream of so you will get through today and you will get through tomorrow and the day after until it’s been a week, two weeks and more. And by then you will be stronger and whoever made you feel like that is going to beg for forgiveness.”

“I want to say thank you for the encouraging words but I’m heartbroken not looking to have a tragic backstory.”

Allen started pouting. He let go of his junior and retreated to the other side of the couch.

“Shut up, that’s how Serim asked me out…”

“Wait- What? How?”

“Remember that week when I wasn’t speaking to him… Well the reason why, promise you won’t laugh before I tell the story.”

“No, I swear I won’t laugh. Now tell me what happened.”

“You know how in TV shows a group of friends have small gatherings, drink a bit, drink a lot, end up too drunk to even attempt to get home and, well, stuff happens…”

“As in kissing or as in things you probably shouldn’t tell me about?”

“Kissing, Allen screamed, just kissing! Why are you like that?”

Seongmin snickered in front of Allen’s distraught expression.

“I’m baby, that’s on you for saying that to a child!”

“I will just ignore you and tell my story.”

“As if you could.”

Seongmin smirked as Allen raised his eyebrows and sighed.

“So as I was saying… Ah, yes. Serim drunk less than me, he was helping me get on the couch and he joked around, I told him to shut it and he jokingly said make me; why are we such dorks…”

“I feel like I'm hearing how my parents met, I don’t like that.” 

“Well I hope my kids don’t interrupt me as much as you do!”

“Rude.”

“I know I’m sorry. But shut up or I’ll make you by kicking you out of my place.”

Seongmin mimed locking his mouth with a key and threw the imaginary key behind the couch.

“And maybe I leaned in and he didn’t move back and I kissed him and he still didn’t push me away and at one point he started kissing back and- Seongmin. I don’t like how invested you are in this story, I swear you have glitter in your eyes.”

“That’s because you’re a great story-teller.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re a nosy gossip?”

“Me? That’s absurd, I’d never put my nose in somebody’s business. A sweet angel like me? Never.”

“Let me doubt that. I’ll continue anyway. When we ended up parting, and I swear if you interrupt me-”

“I wasn’t planning on interrupting you!”

“So we looked at each other in silence, I remember him still smiling but suddenly his face fell. He looked so scared and he just got up and left. And honestly it felt as if my world was crumbling apart because at that moment I realised I shouldn’t have done that. I started crying.”

“Why? Didn’t he kiss you back? He did not  _ not want  _ this kiss to happen…”

“It doesn’t matter if he kissed back because I kissed him without asking in the first place.”

“But… He didn’t say no?”

“Hear me out. If I kissed you right now would you let me?”

“What? No!”

“And what if the one you love kissed you…”

“I… I’d probably let them.”

“But then suddenly you get scared. Because what if you don’t love them like that, what if you just mistook your affection as love? What if you let them kiss you because you didn’t want to disappoint them, to lose a friend? A lot of things go on in your mind after you kiss someone, sometimes it’s happy thoughts, sometimes it sends you spiralling. In a way a lot of our actions are like that, maybe you already said something to someone, something you didn’t mean and regretted it instantly because it wasn’t really you or maybe it was really you but that part of you that is better off concealed from others.”

“So… What you mean is that you should have asked because it made him question his feelings after, whereas if he questioned them before he would have known if he wanted to kiss you or not?”

“Exactly! And I wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“But, then what did you do in the morning?”

“Oh, well there was no morning because I called a friend, maybe I told you about him already, Woobin, and he helped me get home safely. And after that I just tried to not stumble upon Serim at work or at college. During that week it left as if I left a part of my heart at his house, as if there was something always missing… And one night I was closing the shop and Serim walked in when I was changing to leave and he started yelling at me about how I was being unfair to him and leaving him hanging. Whatever had weighted me down for days finally disappeared and I could breathe again. By the time I came back to my senses he was still screaming and I ran in his arms. And he did shut up.”

“So you won?”

“Yeah. I won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments about your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't hate me because I might do another part.


End file.
